


О сладостях и ожидании

by Moodak_Blues



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Sondamweek2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodak_Blues/pseuds/Moodak_Blues
Summary: Еле уловимый шорох одежды да водопад золотистых волос, щекочущий лицо — вот, пожалуй, и всё, что помогает ему не свихнуться окончательно.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 5





	О сладостях и ожидании

Так уж повелось в их своеобразном, но сплочённом тандеме: принцесса, столь охочая до изучения особенностей чуждой ей страны, полученной за день информацией делилась именно с Гандамом.

Если уж говорить откровенно, то в рассказах этих его мало интересовали факты о культуре, что была более или менее известна ему ещё с самого детства. И всё же Тёмный Властитель ни на секунду не задумывался перед тем, как в очередной раз дать своё согласие на звонкое «Составите мне компанию, Танака-сан?», а после, шагая с девушкой почти что рука об руку, с неподдельным участием выслушивать полные восторга монологи да изредка вставлять комментарии. Впрочем, приходилось и с раздражающей периодичностью отводить взгляд в сторону в тех случаях, когда собственное молчаливое наблюдение начинало казаться странным или даже несколько подозрительным.

Увы, и великому Запретному Танаке не под силу справиться с собой в такие моменты — да и как же тут не отвлекаться поневоле, когда глаза напротив сияют так невыразимо ярко и тепло, а уста расходятся в восхищённой улыбке?

В это раз дела обстояли несколько иначе: начиная с того, что в голубоватых глазах заместо привычных искр веселья маршируют лишь полчища маленьких дьяволят, а заканчивая… заканчивая разве что собственным позорным бессилием перед мощью Королевы Тьмы, не позволяющей ему даже отвести взгляд.

— Сыграем, Танака-сан? — Гандам сглатывает негромко, силясь убрать вставший в горле ком.

Почти что гробовая тишина комнаты лишь многократно усиливает этот звук; кажется, будто его можно услышать даже в самом дальнем из углов просторного помещения. Еле уловимый шорох одежды да водопад золотистых волос, щекочущий лицо — вот, пожалуй, и всё, что помогает ему не свихнуться окончательно.

Потому что — Люцифер тому свидетель — вечер одиннадцатого ноября он даже не рассчитывал провести в нелепом полулежачем положении, ощущая на себе вес чужого тела и хитрый взгляд лучистых глаз. К слову, явно наделённых немалой колдовской силой.

Иного объяснения своему лихорадочно-красному лицу, испускающему жар пуще адских котлов, Верховный Ледяной Властитель не находит.

— Чт... — хриплость в голосе сбивает, и он хмурится, откашливаясь. — Что ты имеешь в виду под… «игрой», Тёмная Леди?

Дыхание сбивается, стоит принцессе чуть сдвинуться со своей и без того смущающей позиции, но заминки та не замечает. Либо же притворяется, на деле добиваясь именно подобной реакции — и, насколько можно судить по озорной улыбке, украшающей бледные губы, второй вариант куда ближе к истине.

— Поки, конечно же! — Только сейчас его внимание привлекает небольшая коробочка, глянцево отблёскивающая в свете ламп. — Я узнала об этой игре только на днях, но, Танака-сан, — палочка почти бесшумно выуживается из упаковки, через мгновение оказываясь в изящных пальцах, — Разве она не увлекательна? Простые правила и такая забавная подача… Всю неделю хотела попробовать, — чужие губы приоткрываются на долю мгновения, дабы принять сладость, а Гандам, кажется, забывает, как правильно дышать.

У будущего властителя мира не должно быть слабостей, и всё же она есть. Сидит на его коленях, наплевав на действие яда, и улыбается с невероятной теплотой во взгляде. Заправляет прядь волос за ухо, смотря выжидательно и уже несколько тревожно.

Окрашивает его паршивую земную жизнь смыслом.

— Так Вы… не против?

Танака хмыкает, подаваясь вперёд; он вновь ни на секунду не задумывается над тем, как ответить.

В конце концов, он не имеет никакого права на то, чтобы заставлять Королеву Тьмы ждать.

**Author's Note:**

> В этом доме мы верим в Сондам супримаси. А ещё ждём фидбэка. Если можно.


End file.
